Algo mas que atraccion
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Me besa con su boca...que sabe a cielo y a bendita tortura.Me saca la camisa de botones de un jalón prácticamente la rompe y la tira a un lado.FEMSLASH. Regalo para AnNika.


Esto es un regalo para AnNika. Espero sinceramente que te guste. Al fin de cuentas esto fue lo que me salio y creo que me quedo bien.

* * *

**Algo mas que atracción.**

Ella esa había ido hace dos semanas.  
Hace dos angustiosas semanas ella se había ido de vacaciones con Nessie y Edward.  
La necesitaba ahora.  
Juraba que si no aparecía en dos días iba ir a buscarla donde estuviese y se la llevaría con cualquier excusa.

Necesitaba su compañía.  
Esos labios carnosos.  
Esa belleza de diosa que se podía comparara con la de ella.  
Esas charlas insignificantes que la dejaban expresarse y sentir que tenia a alguien con quien hablar de cualquier cosa.

Había sido una suerte que la familia se había ido a cazar y me habían dejado sola en la casa.  
Por que si no Jasper estaría encima de mi preguntando que demonios me pasaba con mis emociones.  
Ya no podía aguantar mas este secreto,me estaba aniquilando mentalmente.

Yo no quería compartirla.  
La quería para mi.  
Dos mujeres hermosas tenían que estar juntas.  
Tal vez se escuche superficial pero no me importa.

Y ahí estaba yo en el pasillo de las habitaciones caminando de lado a lado.  
Teniendo la esperanza de que ella apareciera con Nessie y Edward de una buena vez.

Y pudiera verla,tocarla y sentirla.

En ese momento se escucha la puerta del frente.  
Habían llegado. Dios cuanto la había extrañado y sobretodo deseado.

Salgo para ir a la sala a verla,pero antes de bajar escucho que están hablando.

¿Estas segura?-le pregunta Edward.

Si amor no tengo sed ve tu con Nessie.-dice ella.

Esta bien amor.-escucho que se dan un beso. La puerta vuelve se abre y se cierra.

Después de eso solo escucho el soplo de un viento y Bella esta al frente de mi sonriéndome.

Yo le hago señas de que no hable.Y ella se queda callada.  
Caminamos a mi habitación,pero ella me toma del brazo y me dirige hacia la habitación de ella.

Cuando estamos dentro nos quedamos mirando un rato, extasiando nos de nuestras bellezas.  
Un momento que se me hizo infinito,maldito Edward por que no corre mas rápido.

Cuando no se escucha nada.

Ella prácticamente se tira encima de mi y me rodea con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.  
Yo le sonrió y la beso automáticamente como no lo e echo en dos semanas con pasión,con furia,como autómata como si no existiera un mañana. Y ella hace lo mismo pone los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo las pongo alrededor de su trasero.

Y ambas gemimos. Cuanto tiempo a pasado dos semanas,parecen dos siglos.  
Es mía y yo soy de ella. Nuestras bocas insensatas siguen besándose como si no tuvieran fin.

Pero nuestro cuerpo pide mas que besos. Piden caricias,lamidas,aruñados,piden acción.

Así que la llevo a la cama y le quito el traje azul que tiene,debo admitir que le queda bien pero como a Edward le gusta yo lo odio.

Cuando esta queda desnuda y solo tiene la ropa interior. Le beso el abdomen y sigo subiendo beso a beso hasta llegar al busto la miro y ella sonríe seductora mente y le acaricio los muslos,para torturarla un poco ya que le molesta que me tarde.

Rose-dice ella entrecortada mente-no me tortures,que a esto podemos jugar dos.

Yo solo rió socarronamente.  
Y ella solo ríe también.

Oye y tus dos semanas sin mi.-me pregunta la muy cínica.

Ja,de maravilla e estado con Emmett un sin fin de veces.-le digo en son de relajo.

Pero ella lo toma a pecho como siempre y como es un poco mas fuerte que yo.  
Me voltea y me pone debajo de ella.

Así.-me dice con una mezcla de molestia y diversión.

Me besa con su boca que sabe a cielo y a bendita tortura. Me rompe la camisa de botones de un jalón prácticamente la rompe y la tira a un lado.

Me sigue besando.  
Dejo que tome el control después yo tomare las riendas.

En eso coloca sus manos en mis pechos y los masajea un tiempo,para seguir bajando las manos haciéndome caricias que me hacen arquear la espalda.

Cuando termina de bajar por mi abdomen desabotona mi pantalón. Y haciendo que el placer sea mas explosivo y agonizante,pasa sobando me con sus manos entre ambos muslos.

Yo no me pienso quedar atrás.

Ella decide dejar mi boca y ahora concentrarse en mi cuello.

Yo con mis manos recorro su figuras desde los pechos hasta dibujar su silueta literalmente y posar mis manos sobre su trasero y apretarlo.

Ella gime y yo sonrió.

Decido levantarme y irme encima de ella ahora la que quiere un poco de esa piel soy yo.

Le beso el cuello con pasión,le muerdo la parte entre el cuello la clavícula esa parte que parece perfecta para morder y lo olfateo como si fuera el perfume mas caro. Me gusta su olor.

La miro y veo que esta mirando hacia la nada,tiene el semblante tranquilo,pacifico,en paz.  
Y ella sonríe.

Ella sale de su trance y me sonríe con cariño,no con pasión.  
Me mira como si me amara de verdad. Y yo estoy dispuesta a creerle.

Con una de sus manos me rosa la mejilla como si quisiera saber como es mi piel para recordarla en todo momento.

Yo hago lo mismo pero con toda su cara,toco sus facciones.  
Le toco la nariz,le parpo los parpados que ahora están cerrados disfrutando de mis caricias.  
Y al final le toco esos labios ven tan frescos,tan atractivos y tan tiernos a la vez.

Nos besamos por ultima vez con pasión,con cariño,con resignación,con ansiedad,con satisfacción.

Nos queremos y aprendimos a amarnos.  
No se puede nuestra relación pero nosotras solo lo ignoramos.  
Son muchos prejuicios pero aun seguimos arriesgándonos.  
Que el bien es querernos y el mal es desearnos y no hablarnos.

Han pasados dos semanas desde la ultima vez que te vi.  
Con ese tiempo aprendí a valorarte.  
El haber esperado tanto valió la pena tenerte de vuelta.  
Y aprendí que ademas de la atracción también puedo tocarte,besarte y amarte.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el one-shoot de Rose-Isabela. Particularmente no soy fan de Bella, por supuesto que de Rosalie,pero eso depende de los gustos. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Reviewsss..Porfavor.


End file.
